


Letters, Because I Miss You

by Whatsthewifipassword



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, I'm really sorry I don't know how to tag, Letters, Luke’s dad never came home because screw him, M/M, New York City, Slow Burn, There will be more tags added later on, dumb boys, mainly Tyler/Oliver with a little bit of Kate/Emaline thrown in there, not far into the future though literally a month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsthewifipassword/pseuds/Whatsthewifipassword
Summary: Tyler gets a post card from newyork a month after Oliver leaves. McQuaid, Luke, Emaline, Kate, and Tyler don't hang out much more...mainly because McQuaid is awkward. Tyler is lonely and just wants someone to talk to, and that's what gets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfic and it isn't beta'd so I'm sorry about any errors. There aren't a lot of Luke/Oliver fics out there so I thought I'd try my hand at writing one.

It had been a month since Oliver left for NewYork and everything sucked. For Tyler at least. Kate and Emaline were always together, Luke stuck by McQuaid, bonding over the fact that the girls they liked were now probably dating, and that meant Tyler for the most part was alone. He wasn't mad at Luke and McQuaid, he understood that they were upset that their friends didn't feel the same way about them, but he didn't understand why all five of them didn't hang out as much as they used to. 

The friday marking the month mark of Oliver leaving town came and Tyler was alone. Again. He walked home in Olivers old jacket to his run down neighborhood. When he opened his mail box to get the bills that his parents probably would forget to pay off again, he saw a post card, for him. A huge grin spread across his face when he saw the picture on the card, New York city. He made a beeline for his room, throwing the bills on the counter on his way. It took him a while, but about thirty minutes later he had read the card. 

"Sorry it's taken me a while to write, I wasn't sure what to say. I already have a job at a diner and a minor role in a local theater's musical, the world's going to see my greatness. Hope things are going well in Boring, maybe I could visit some time, read some lines to you, see what you think of the next play I get a part in. Keep me updated about what's going on there. Miss ya kid.  
-Oliver"

Less dramatic than Tyler thought it would be, the words didn't flow the same way they did when Oliver talked, but hey, it was something. He missed him, missed having someone to look up to, someone to spend time with. 

Tyler biked to the nearest convenience store, some shitty place with trash everywhere, but hey things there were cheap. He picked up a post card, bland colors with a picture of some trees that said "Boring" across the top. The card fit the town perfectly, nothing but boring, plain. It was the opposite of Oliver. He thought it would be ironic, getting it to send to the dramatic boy who would cause scenes in the hallway, so he did just that. He got it. He was pretty sure Oliver liked irony, or at least he talked about irony in movies a lot before he left. Tyler would have to look into that. He bought the card, biked home and took his time writing out the letter, trying hard not to fuck the words up. 

"Dear Oliver,  
You are missing a lot here. Kate and Emaline are dating. Well I think they are? They haven't said to me "Hey Tyler we are dating" but they act like they are and McQuaid saw them kissing so i'm saying that they are. All of us don't really hang out much but that's ok. I miss having someone to talk to but i'm glad you got out of here. Your to good for a place like boring. Tell me more about New York in your next letter. Sorry for any fucked up spelling. I'll keep you updated about what goes on here if you do the same for there.  
-Tyler"

~~~~

The next day at school Tyler gave the letter with Oliver's address on it to Principal Messner and asked if he could mail it for him, seeing as Tyler wasn't 100% sure how mail worked.  
"Sure thing pal! But you know, next time you have a letter you can just leave it in you mailbox with the red flag up and the post man will take it. Hey Allen! How'd that chemistry test go? Pretty tough wasn't it buddy?" He left to go talk to another student leaving Tyler standing in the hallway to think. 

You could leave your mail in the mail box? Why had no one told him that before? Tyler was lost in thought when Kate walked up to him. "Hey, why were you talking to my dad?" Tyler thought about it, thought about telling her the truth, but what good would that do? He was pretty sure her and Emaline would just talk shit about the fact that Oliver sent him a letter and not his ex girlfriend who he broke up with by just leaving. Wow....he should really talk to Oliver about that. 

"I uh...I wrote a letter. To uh...my aunt! Yeah and I didn't know how to send it so..." Tyler shrugged and looked over at Emaline who had walked up behind Kate while he was talking. 

"Hey Kate," Emaline smiled and bumped her shoulder as she continued talking, "want to come to my place after school today? Since you never did come that other time?" Kate blushed and nodded, waving goodbye to Tyler as she walked away with Emaline, probably to the stairway to hang out because no one was there at lunch. Come over after school huh? Definitely dating. It was finally lunch, the hour he got to talk about random shit and actually hang out with his friends. 

A lunch of random jokes about new shows and games, and two classes later, Tyler got to go home. Not that that's where he wanted to be, he hated being home. He hated hearing his parents argue all night and he hated waking up to the shit hole he called his house. He loved his parents but he wished that once in a while he could come home to a normal house with normal parents. He wished that he wasn't worried about there being no water or the power going out because his parents forgot to pay the bills. He sighed and went to sleep, wondering when his next letter from Oliver would come.


	2. Chapter 2

Another week went by before Tyler came home to another letter, a longer one this time.  
"Tyler,  
There is so much going on in New York I can't begin to explain it all. The theater is exquisite, they have acting classes there every Friday. I even got to write up my own short story that we're going to turn into a play. Obviously I'll be lead. I made a couple of friends from the theater, they're always late to things though. I've learned to tell them that our plans are an hour before they actually are, because then they show up on time. They don't follow the same regard for time that I do, "Better three hours too soon than a minute too late" Shakespeare. I think I took that too much to heart when I came into work at the diner the first day though, I was 45 minutes early. I think that put me on the managers good side but I ended up working for those extra 45 minutes. You would love this diner. They have this crazy print all over the walls, and people have drawn shit like all over the booths. Everything clashes but it has this sort of...flow to it where it just works. And the milkshakes, Tyler the shakes. They're so good. I never realized just how boring Boring actually was until I left it. Even the food there tasted boring. You've got to come to New York some time and when you do, you'll be blown away by this thing called "flavor". Now about Boring, Emaline and Kate huh? Wouldn't really have expected that. Life really went on when I left. Sucks to hear that you all don't hang out though. I'm really not the best person to get this kind of advice from, but maybe try talking to them about it? You're a talker, you've got this.  
Looking forward to hearing from you,  
Oliver" 

Tyler works on this letter over two days, not because it was the hardest thing to read, but because he had to ask McQuaid what "exquisite" meant. Who the fuck uses words like that? He writes Oliver back and puts it in his mail box with the flag up and goes to bed, working his friend-plan over in his head. 

"Oliver,  
What are you a poet? Exquisite place ooooo~ ahhhh~ I'm Oliver I quote shakespeare in my free time. It's cool that you've already made friends in New York. New York sounds really cool. The diner also sounds cool. I get why you used the word exquisite now. Cool gets repetitive. I want to go to New York some time but not all of us have the guts to leave Boring. You should come visit and bring me New York food. ~~You should also probably send Emaline some sort of letter.~~ ~~I'm worried about Emaline hating you.~~ ~~What happened with Emaline?~~ I want someone to talk to about the letters I'm getting from you, but I don't know who to tell. I may tell my pet rock. Yes I know it is weird to have a pet rock but who else am I going to tell my secrets to? I have a plan to get everyone chillaxing together again. That plan is just to talk to them. Your right, I got this. Write back quick okay? I get bored just talking to a rock.  
-Tyler  
P.S. I wasnt actually making fun of you in the beginning. You talk all cool and fancy. It's cool." 

~~~ 

The next day Tyler told Emaline and Kate to follow him during lunch and went to the table where McQuaid and Luke were sitting. He motioned for them to sit down and they did, but they gave eachother a weird look. A dating look. They're dating. There is no way they aren't dating. Okay, Tyler needed to focus. "So you probably are wondering why I brought Kate and Emaline back to our table, yes McQuaid I was saying that to you, please stop looking at me like that. Anyway, um...they are here because I think we should all hangout again...more I guess. I don't know you all are just being weird." Tyler began to shift around, fidgeting his hands and bringing his voice down to a whisper, "It's okay if you two are dating, and McQuaid needs to get over it but...but I don't want to just like sit here wondering where you guys are and get home from school and just sit at home all day. I want to hang out like we did when we were filming that movie." Tyler's voice had cracked a couple of times and he had moved around a lot, but he did it, he said what he need wanted to. 

Kate was the first one to talk "I mean we- we are dating, but I don't see why we all can't hang out." She shrugged and looked over to Emaline who was looking at McQuaid, waiting for his response.

"I just don't see how we can- I'm-" McQuaid let out a frustrated noise and looked at Emaline. "Isn't it weird? For us to hang out? You know with me having liked you and all." 

Emaline laughed, not the way she used to laugh at people, this one was kind, more genuine. "I don't see why that has to be a problem. We can all hang out in the theater after school if you want? There's nothing going on in there today." Tyler looked hopeful and everyone nodded in agreement. Score for following Oliver's advice.

~~~ 

The next letter took another week to come, and Tyler ran off to his room with it as soon as he got home from hanging out with the group that day. It had only been a week but they were already hanging out more often. Tyler jumped up onto his bed and read the letter. With all of this letter reading and writing, he was getting better. 

"Ty,  
You're pretty shit at scratching things out, kid. Emaline and I were pretty good friends, but when we started dating it was just fucked. We always fought, and everything we did was always about a scene. When I left I thought not saying anything would be best for her and me, nothing to hold her down to me and nothing to hold me to her. And about your pet rock, you can tell me those things, it's not like I have anyone who knows you to tell them to. Darkest secretes, I'm all ears.  
"'Tis in my memory lock'd, And you yourself shall keep the key of it."  
I'm going to keep quoting shakespeare since you gave me shit for "being a poet". Also you can't make fun of the way I write you actually took your time to write out the word chillaxing. Let me know how it went with everyone.  
Tell your pet rock I say hello,  
Oliver" 

~~~

"Oli,  
Yes i am calling you Oli now. Yes it is your fault. You called me ty first. You're weird for knowing so many shakespeare quotes but it's okay I want to be your friend anyway. I guess I understand why you didn't tell Emaline you were leaving. It makes sense. Anywho here is a list of some of my secrets I tell my rock (tell anyone about these and my rock will beat you up)  
1\. My Rock's name is Rocky. do not laugh at it. this is not something to laugh at. this is serious.  
2\. When I eat PB&J sandwiches I like to dip them in Jolt cola or Yahoo's.  
3\. In the 4th grade I wore a hat to school everyday and I said it was because it was my style but really I just cut my own hair and I looked like a Troll doll  
4\. I have 2 troll dolls and one of them has no hair anymore  
5\. it has no hair because I burnt it off  
6\. I burnt it off because I thought it would be less scary with no hair  
7\. its scarier.  
8\. my parents fight all the time and I don't like being at home because of it  
9\. im really glad I followed your advice because the group hangs out more now  
10\. I have a sock with a face on it because it's rocky's friend  
11\. my mom got mad at me for drawing on my sock and tried to throw it away  
12\. McQuaid doesn't know about my PB&J and I regret writing about it because you may tell him if you ever visit  
13\. I really want you to visit  
I'm going to put this in the mailbox and go to sleep now.  
Talk to you soon! -Tyler"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to go to sleep but i keep writing shit for this in the notes of my phone


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even go through and revise this I just wanted to post it  
> no fucks are given

Tyler was anxious about getting a letter back from Oliver. He had said he doesn't like were he lives and he was kind of regretting it. Not that he didn't trust Oliver, he just didn't know what he would think. A week and four days passed before Tyler got the next letter from Oliver, this time the letter was taped to a box. Why did Oliver send him a box? He went to his room per usual and read the letter first

"Ty,  
'Love all, trust few, and do wrong to none.'  
So far you have done two of those three things right. The first two. Why not the third you may be wondering? I tried the PB&J. I won't tell McQuiad. I won't tell him because I wouldn't wish that soggy bread death-combo of flavors on anyone. I thought "Maybe this will be bangin!" No, Tyler. It was not bangin. Never the less you are my friend and I must respect your...interesting eating habits. I'm sending you a box with the letter this time because I'm feeling extra fancy. Also because I have another job now at a bookstore by my apartment which means more money for me. In the box you will find 4 things.  
1\. The best chocolate candy thing known to man. Try it and understand what goodness tastes like  
2\. A pebble from the side of my apartment building, his name is Peebs and he is a friend for Rocky  
3\. A walker man with a cassette tape in it  
I put some songs on the tape that I thought you might like, and I know it's not some magical solution, but maybe you can listen to it at night to block out your parents. oh shit and  
4\. A Polaroid of my friends in my apartment  
The guy on the left is Jace, the girl in next to him is lacey, next to her is Roxan (she's terrifyingly strong), and the guy next to her is TJ. They all begged me to send a picture of them to 'letter boy' so, here we are.  
Hope you're doing well,  
-Oliver"

Tyler starred at the picture as he pulled it out of the box. It wasn't fair that they were all attractive. You can't have just a group of attractive people, it's not fair. Jace had dreads that he wore up in a bun, dark skin and glasses. His shirt was royal blue and looked amazing against his light wash jeans. Lacey reminded him of Emaline, she had blonde curly hair, fair skin and a sqence dress on. Roxan was buff and beautiful. She wore a black muscle tee with high waisted acid washed jeans. T.J. was shorter, he had an almost a buzz cut, strong cheek bones and rocked a pink sweater. He smiled and set the picture down on his dresser. Next he pulled out Peebs, setting him down next to Rocky. "Play nice. I don't want what to open up a can of whoop-ass on ya, got it?" He took out the chocolate sphere, took a bite, and made a face. It was normal chocolate, why did Oliver think it was so good? But then, oh man, candy fell out of the chocolate ball. This box was like Christmas.

The last thing he pulled out was the thing that made him smile the most, the Walkman. Oliver had sent him a real walkman with real music! He turned the walkman around in his hands and found a piece of paper taped to it with a list of song names.  
1.Dancing with myself by Billy Idol  
2.Loser by Beck  
3.1979 by Smashing Pumpkins  
4.Losing my Religion by R.E.M  
5.Take on me by Hunting High and Low  
6.Come on Eileen by Too-Rye-Ay  
7.Down Under by Men At Work  
Pretty random bunch of songs, but they all sounded like they would be cool.  
Oliver was pretty awesome, and Tyler was glad to know him.

~~~

That night around 11, he woke up to his parents arguing, yet again. This time it was about work. Tyler pulled the walkman's headphones over his ears and pressed play. He fell asleep during the third song.

The next morning was a weekend, so Tyler took some time off of doing his homework - playing his nintendo gameboy with his homework sitting next to him- to write his letter to Oliver.

"Oliver,  
Screw you man. My PB&J is amazing, unlike your candy bar. Something else that is amazing is Peebs, he looks bitchin next to Rocky. And thank you for the walkman, it's so cool! The songs sound awesome but they're chill enough for me to fall asleep to. All of your friends seem cool and they're all really pretty. Tell them I say hi!  
Everything is boring down here in Boring, as you would expect. I'm hanging out with the group later today so that should be fun. I'm thinking of getting a job at the convenience store by my house but it's creepy as hell. Did you know one of the guys who works there is friends with Emaline? Why is she friends with some random dude who doesn't even go to our school? Emaline's weird. But really cool! I'm not insulting her! Um okay yeah so let me know how your play is going! Also tell me more about your new job dumbass. Can't leave me hanging like that. What's it like?  
-Tyler  
P.S. my name is not letter boy"

~~~

"Letter boy,  
I'm glad you like the songs. With this letter I'm cramming another tape in the envelope, so sorry if the paper it's all crinkled. I was with my friends and I heard a couple of songs I thought you might want to check out. It's cool that you're thinking of getting a job. As for why Emaline is friends with the guy who works there, he's the one who Emaline and I ~~usually get~~ used to get our weed from. He's pretty mellow. The play is going well and i just landed another roll. Pretty exciting. I'm probably going to come visit soon to get all of the shit from my house that I left and I'll stay for a little while to read you my script and hang out if you'd like that. I have to wrap this letter up pretty quick though because I'm writing it during my break at the bookstore. It's fine here, the lighting is shit though. Why would you have shit lighting at a bookstore that is literally the dumbest shit. Anyway, 'parting is such sweet sorrow' but my boss will kick my ass if my break is too long. See ya kid.  
-Oliver  
P.S. my friends say thank you for calling them pretty"

Oliver said he was going to come to Boring sometime soon...he was coming back for a little while. Tyler smiled and laid back on his bed, forgetting about his stupid homework. He had other things to worry about, his friend was coming home soon. His friend was coming home soon and he would have to explain to the group why Oliver wasn't actually super shitty. He would have to convince them Oliver would be fun to hang out with. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my chapters are all so short!!


	4. Chapter 4

"Oliver,  
Dude what? When are you coming? Where are you staying? You literally ran away from home, are you going to stay there? I have so many questions. I also expect at least full day of us hanging out. Because I take full responsibility for getting the group to not hate you for being rude and leaving in the middle of the filming for the movie...with no warning. I will make them be okay with hanging out with you if it is the last thing I do. Mark my words Schermerhorn, they will be okay with it. I am very very excited and I don't even know what else to say! I'm going to go talk to the group once i'm done writing this and I should probably get on that so...I'll see you soon? Okay uh bye!  
Tyler" 

Tyler dropped his letter in his mailbox and biked to Lukes house where everyone was suppose to be hanging out. When he walked in they were all sitting around talking about some AV club project. Mcquaid was the first to address him. "Tyler, I'm glad you're here. Would you please tell Emaline that not everything is a love story?"  
"Why can't we have his friend fall in love with him? It'll make it more sad when he dies." Emaline argued back while Luke and Kate looked at Tyler helplessly.  
"It's an anti drug psa why the fuck would anyone be in love with him what's the point?" 

Tyler cleared his throat and started to talk, "I think it'll make it more sad but I don't know how long the psa is supposed to be. Also I have something that I really want to talk to you guys about."  
Mcquaid talked with his hands going out from his body, basically flailing them about, "But this is important! The psa is going to be aired on the announcements in two months!" Emaline shrugged and didn't comment. "Oh, quite now? Fine Tyler what is it?" 

"Uh...so i've been um sending letters back and forth with my friend and he'll be visiting soon and I was just wondering if you guys would be okay with him hanging out with us?"  
Emaline smiled and laughed, leaning against Kate "You thought we would say no? Of course he can."  
"It- okay so like- i mean- itsoliver"  
"It's who? Because it just sounded like you said that shit head Oliver."  
"I-it is. It is Oliver."

Kate looked helplessly between her girlfriend and Tyler, trying to figure out how to stop Emaline from being mad. "Tyler why..." Kate sighed and pushed her hair out of her face, obviously aggravated. "Why exactly do you want him to hang out with us?"  
"He's really cool! And he-"  
Emaline scoffed and shook her head. "No. No way. He was a total douche bag."  
"But...you...you were a total douche bag too! You called Kate a Dyke and made fun of all of us! Sometimes it's just a misunderstanding. Can he please just hang out with us for a bit? Talk to you about everything?" Tyler looked anxious and sad, biting his lip and fidgeting his hands as and shifted his feet around. 

Emaline took pity on him and let out a loud sigh. "Fine. You're lucky you're adorable. But if he says any shit to me that I don't like, he's going to get slapped."  
Tyler's eyes got big and he smiled wide, bouncing over to Emaline and hugging her "Thank you!!" His voice cracked but he didn't care. 

~~~

Four days later Tyler was laying on his bed after school when he heard a knock on his door. He let out a loud groan and left his room, making his way to the front door. He opened the door and looked outside "Yes? Holy- SHIT!" 

Standing just outside of his door was Oliver. Oliver Schenender. The one he had been writing to for weeks. Tyler basically attacked him, jumping up and hugging him with his arms around Olivers neck and his feet just off of the ground. Oliver laughed and caught him easily, arms around Tyler. 

"Hey kid. To answer the question in your letter, I'm staying in a hotel because there's no way in hell I'm staying with my parents. How'd talking to your friends go?"  
"It was fine. Emaline says she may smack you but what do you expect right?" Tyler dropped down and smiled up at Oliver. "Hi."  
Oliver rolled his eyes and looked down at Tyler, pausing for a moment before speaking, "Are- are you wearing my jacket?" A smile grew on Olivers face as Tyler crossed his arms. 

"Yes. Is that an issue Oli boy?" Oli boy? Wow. Real cool Tyler way to fuckin go.  
"No ty guy, it is not a problem." He slung his arm around the sorter boy and started walking, pulling Tyler with him. "So my hotel room or do you have plans with your friends today?" 

"I was going to leave in like five minutes to hang out with them. You're lucky you came when you did. We can go hang out with the group together if you want? I'm sure they'd be....not too mad about it? Yeah...yeah they won't like murder you. Maybe. We should bring an extra weird snack so McQuaid approves."  
"Intriguing. PB&J."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"I'll buy you real food after?"  
"....fuck. fine"

~~

They got to McQuaids house and walked in, Oliver following behind Tyler. "My uh...my friend is here! Oliver is here. We come baring snacks." Everyone turned to look at them, Mcquaid eyeing Olivers bag which the snacks had to be in, Luke and Kate's faces were neutral, and Emaline's face looking pissed off. Awesome. 

Emaline got up and walked over to them before hitting Oliver's arm and chest repeatedly. "What the fuck is wrong with you! No letter? Nothing? Are you fucking dumb? Don't answer that because we all already know that the answer is yes!" Emaline stopped hitting him and started talking with her hands, flailing them around in the air. "Turns out I didn't need your shit or you! I have Kate and she's amazing and," Hit. "You" hit "suck!" hit. 

Oliver held Emalines arms down trying to not get attacked anymore. "First off, that will bruise and you're being annoying. Second off, we both sucked. Both of us. What I did was fucked up to you but I thought it was best for the both of us to just not have ties to each other. I realize that was dumb and I'm sorry. Third," Oliver let go of her arms and took a step back incase she tried hitting him again, "I'm happy for you. You and Kate seem like you'd be cute together." 

Emaline eyed him "Fine. Give your weird snack to McQuaid he looks like he's about to wig out." Oliver took the PB&J out of his bag along with a Jolt Cola and handed them both over to McQuaid. 

Oliver made a face at the soda, "You dip the sandwich in it. It's fucking gross."  
"No it's not. You're gross. It's good, it's my secret recipe stop dissing it or I'll get Emaline to hit you again." Tyler crossed his arms and looked over at McQuaid as he poored the Cola in a cup and dipped the sandwich in it. 

McQuaid took a bite and nodded, his face neural like he was thinking it over. "This is genius." Tyler fist pumped and Oliver rolled his eyes as he spoke, "You all are nasty." 

Emaline had been quiet for a while but decided to speak up. She was leaning against Kate farther away from Oliver than the rest of the group. "So, how long are you staying in town? What are you doing after this?" 

"I'm staying for a week and I'm probably going to read some lines with Tyler after this. Unless you all want to go get real food, then we could go to some diner."

Everyone looked a little surprised, and McQuaid shifted around a little uncomfortably before he spoke, "Tyler can't read well. Ya know, the whole reading lines thing may not be a good idea." Oliver shrugged and looked over at Tyler. "I don't mind, and he's gotten better with all of the letters we send." 

"So that Diner offer, we should go, I'm hungry for something that isn't weirdly constructed by McQuaid." Luke stood up and motioned towards the door "Let's go people, food!"

~~~

When they got to the diner they picked out the biggest booth and all sat down. It was all going well until their food came. It was something simple that caused the bickering, Oliver dipped his fry in tyler's milk shake. Something that wouldn't have been that big of a deal, but it was Tyler and he loved his milkshakes. "Don't mess with a boys shake man. It's not cool." He grabbed a handful of Oliver's fries and tried to put them on his plate, but Oliver grabbed his arm and held it over his own plate so none would end up on Tyler's. They had been grappling for a while and Tyler ended up basically on top of Oliver.  
"Give them to me!" Tyler said in a whiny voice, still trying to make a grab for them.  
"No, they're my fries. Get your own, letter boy." 

"Can you both please stop fucking so we can eat in peace?" No one expected Luke to be the one to speak up, but Emaline, Kate and McQuaid still burst out laughing as Tyler quickly sat back down in his spot.  
"We weren't- I just- I wanted some fries..."  
Emaline pointed to the plate, then to Oliver and started laughing harder, making Oliver laugh too. Theater kids and their weird inside jokes. What they were laughing at no one knew. 

"Oliver you are the most over dramatic bitch" Emaline mananged to get out between laughes. 

Luke made a face and called Emaline out. "You called his dick small in front of the whole school." Oliver nodded, and fully joined the conversation "And broke my grandmothers glasses. Very rude." They were all smiling and reminiscing about the weird shit Oliver and Emaline had done, mean while during all of this Tyler had managed to successfully move all of Oliver's fries over to his own plate. Oliver looked down and saw the lack of fries and turned to look at Tyler who was dipping one into his shake, then putting it in his mouth with a smile. "You took all of them. You betrayed me. You're gonna regret this."

Tyler shrugged and continued to eat, his face smug "Things without all remedy Should be without regard: what's done, is done." Emaline's jaw dropped and Oliver raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Did you just quote shakespeare at me?" 

"I mean yeah...you quote him all the time in your letters so I've been trying to read his shit. Very wordy, very annoying, very dramatic."

Luke laughed "Wow, Oliver's turned you into a theater nerd." Everyone went back to eating and joking around, and Oliver was smiling just a little bigger.

~~~

The group separated a few hours later and Tyler went back to Oliver's Motel room with him. "So, readin-" Oliver started to talk but Tyler cut him off "Can- sorry um, can we just hang out? We have three days to read lines right? I know we just hung out, I mean we were just with people it's just they're a little noisy and weird and-" This time Oliver cut Tyler off, with a laugh. "Yes Tyler, we can hang out. There's a shitty TV and an even shittier couch." 

They hung out all night and Oliver hugged Tyler goodbye, ending the day on a good note.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....I’m back....uh yeah sorry I was gone for literally 9 months but...yeah, hope you like this chapter and I’m sorry that it’s so short again!

The next day consisted of Tyler and Oliver hanging out in the older boy’s motel room. Oliver had packed his stuff from his house up, so there were a few more bags sitting out than there had been when he first came. 

Every day after school that week Tyler and Oliver hung out. Usually they would be in Tyler's house and when his parents got home, Oliver would go back to his motel room. Friday night rolled around and Oliver had been back in his room for a couple hours when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Tyler standing there, crying. Tyler had walked to his motel room in the dark, alone. Oliver pulled him inside and shut the door before holding him tightly. "What happened? are you okay?"  
The smaller boy sniffled loudly and started talking, "They wouldn't stop yelling at each other and then they were yelling at me and- and-" Tyler broke off into a loud sob and Oliver held him tighter, rubbing his back and whispering to him 

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. You're great and your parents are dumb. You don't deserve their shit. Do you wanna lie down? You can sleep here if you want, and we can watch some TV?" Pulling away from Oliver, Tyler nodded and crawled onto the bed while he slipped his shoes off onto the floor. He flipped through the channels with the remote that was on the side table while Oliver got on the bed next to him. Tyler picked a channel after a while and settled back against Oliver. The older boy played with his hair until they fell asleep. 

~~~

Tyler woke up the next morning face pressed against a warm pillow. He groaned out of annoyance because he didn't want to be awake, why would he want to be awake, and then felt the pillow shift. Oliver. Right, he had fallen asleep in his motel room. He looked up to see Oliver looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Morning! Um-" Tyler sat up and wiped the side of his mouth, then looked down at Oliver's chest to see a wet spot on his shirt. "Oh ew, holy shit I druled on you, I'm so sorry." 

Laughing quietly, Oliver got up and started walking towards the bathroom. "That's what showers are for my friend. You can borrow one of my shirts, and we’ll go get some breakfast when I’m done.” Oliver closed the bathroom door and Tyler groaned quietly into a pillow, kicking his feet because Oliver wasn’t around to see. He pulled on a shirt and waited for Oliver to get out of the shower.  
~~~~~  
The two got breakfast and then headed over to Luke’s house to hang out with the gang. When they walked in they heard Luke and Kate ranting about their parents.  
“And then- oh my god and then they started kissing! During the movie!” Luke was walking around throwing his hands in the air, waving them to get his point across.  
Kate was sitting on the couch next to Emaline, yet was somehow being almost as active as Luke was. “It wasn’t even a cute part of the movie this was a horror movie. Horror. Guys. Emaline and I don’t even do that. It was super uncomfortable.” 

The group talked and hung out for a majority of the day, and around 10 everyone left to go home. When Tyler was leaving he pulled Oliver with him and mumbled “I don’t want to go home.”

“You don’t have to. You can stay in my room again.”  
The entire walk to the motel Tyler hadn’t said a word. Oliver started to get worried, Tyler hadn’t really talked much at all that day.  
Oliver nudged Tyler lightly, “Hey, are you okay? You've been acting weird all night." 

Tyler bit his lip and took a deep breath before speaking, “I'm gonna fucking miss you. My friends are great, I love them but you’re so much easier to talk to about so many things and I-“ his voice had been cracking the whole time he was talking, and he cut him self off with a sniffle, “I’m just gonna miss you so much.”  
They had just reached the motel and Oliver pulled Tyler into his room and into a hug. “If you are brave enough to say goodbye life will reward you with a new hello. Paulo Coelho. I’m not gone forever, I’ll say hello to you again, but fuck I’m gonna miss you too, Ty. I'll visit again. You can email me from the school library and we'll keep writing. I promise now matter how busy I get I’ll write back, okay?”  
Tyler nodded and hugged Oliver tighter. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is such a short chapter I’m sorry that it’s so short after me not updating it for so long. I’ll pump out more of it soon (fingers crossed) and the next chapter will be longer!


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler and Oliver said goodbye to each other the next morning before Tyler went back home and Oliver went to New York. Oliver kept his word and wrote back no matter how busy his life got. 

~~~~~~~~

“Oliver,  
Sorry about crying a little when you left, I’m not a wimp I’m just emotional sometimes. That’s a secret. You can’t tell people that last part I have a reputation to keep. We barley read your lines when you were here I’m sorry about that. Next time you visit I’ll read them with you okay? I am still struggling with reading, obviously I am not magically going to become perfect, so I may not be the best at it but I will definitely try! Today Mcquaid and I hung out just the two of us and it was really fun! We tried new snack ideas and I have one that’s actually really good and I refuse to back down. Flamin hot Cheetos and peanut butter sandwich. It’s bangin. Alright I have to go do homework. This should count as homework I’m writing a lot. Okay bye!  
-Tyler  
P.S. tell your friends I say hello!”

~~~~~~~~

“Ty,  
I’m starting this letter of by declaring you as a snack god. Mcquaid might be a snack god too but I dont know how much input he had. The sandwich was surprisingly amazing, so amazing in fact, I made all of my friends try it. They say hello by the way. They also keep making up names for you. The one that they’ve bestowed upon you now is Spicy boy. It’s very bad and I’m attempting to get them to go with something like Tyrannosaurus Rex, or Tylenol. I really dig the second one. Today I auditioned for a pretty big part in a musical, one I’d actually get paid for being in. I’m not sure I’ll get it but if I do it means the director knows what he’s doing. I was born for this part. The character I want to play is so dramatic, I love him. It should be interesting working two jobs with a lead role, but I think I could swing it. I’ll send you a letter when I know whether or not I got the part.  
-Oliver  
P.S. Everyone cries, but your secret is safe with me. If I told I would have to deal with Rocky, and I don’t wanna get beaten up by him. “

~~~~~~~~

“Oliver,  
Rocky would take you down my dude. Bam one fight with him and you would never wanna mess with me again. Don’t mess with Tylenol. That’s me. Please tell your friends to think of another name because Spicy boy is kind of super lame but I’m glad they liked the sandwich! I am a snack god now! Mcquaid thought it would be gross so i am the only snack god and he will have to live with that forever. I’m excited about your possible new role. It would be hella if you got paid for acting already! I just started working at the creepy store by my house and so far it’s not so bad. That guy you and Emaline used to be friends with, Ross, he’s really nice and has been helping me out. I’m excited to hear about new roles you get so definitely keep me updated.  
-Tyler the smiler” 

~~~~~~~~

“Smiley boy,  
You do smile a lot, Tyler the smiler might stick. Who knows, Luke could start calling you that and then everyone would follow. I got the leading role in that musical, so I am getting paid now which is great. The only issue is I really have no free time left. I’m sure you get that with having a job now, getting your homework done, and hanging out with your friends. I’m glad you and Ross are getting along. The diner I work at still reminds me so much of you. If you ever visit you have got to put your name on one of the booths, I’ll even give you my own personal sharpie to do it with. On one of the walls there’s this drawing of a cheerleader that I noticed the other day and I couldn’t help but think of you when you where in Luke’s video for Kate. That was amazing I seriously loved that look.  
Talk to ya soon Cheerleader  
-Oliver” 

~~~~~~~~

Tyler’s heart stopped when he got to the end of the letter. Was Oliver seriously paying attention when that video came on? Tyler groaned loudly and dropped his head against his desk with a thud. It probably wasn’t the best idea to just go along with Luke said and be the cheerleader, Tyler was surprised more people hadn’t made fun of him for it. He liked the skirt though, he thought it was cute and when Luke asked him to wear it he didn’t hesitate to say yes. He looked back down at the letter and read the last few lines over again. Was Oliver making fun of him? It could’ve been sarcasm, Oliver is a dramatic theater kid after all. Tyler huffed and wrote back to Oliver 

“Oliver,  
Sorry you had to get reminded of that because of some wall art. I didn’t even know you actually watched the morning announcements. I know it was kind of dumb to wear the whole cheerleader outfit with the skirt and everything and I was stupid to just go along with it. It was a good outfit though, maybe just not for me. Anyway if I do ever visit sure I’ll put my name on a booth. I have go to work now.  
-Tyler” 

~~~~~~~~

As soon as Oliver opened the letter that had just came in the mail he made a face, Tyler had written so little. 

“Yo Oliver, you good?” TJ called out to him from across the room. The crew was at Oliver’s place for dinner and they all noticed the face Oliver made. Usually he would get excited and happy when he got a letter from his friend back home. 

Oliver read over the letter and clicked his tongue, nodding back at the group of people. “Yeah, I’m just a fucking idiot, don’t worry about it.” He started writing his letter back immediately, frowning slightly the whole time. 

Roxan walked over and grabbed Tyler’s letter, reading it out loud to everyone. “Dude,” Jace was the first to speak up, “you made fun of him for wearing a cheerleading outfit? Really?” 

Oliver scoffed and threw the stress ball he had on his desk at Jace. “No, dipshit. I said it was a good look and he took it the wrong way. And now I’m writing a letter to fix it.” Lacey shook her head “Come on. You gotta do better than that. He said wall art, was he talking about Nacy’s?” Jace nodded and pointed to Lacey, “Yes, she’s on the right track you gotta send him a picture of it or something. Bring the camera let’s go fix Spicy boy’s sadness.” 

Oliver made a face again and grabbed his polaroid camera. “Please stop calling him that.”

~~~~~~~~

“Tyler,  
Of course I watched the morning announcements, what else was I gonna do, doodle on my papers? That video was awesome there was no way I was gonna do something else while that was on. I wasn’t being sarcastic when I said it was a good look. I liked the cheerleader outfit. It was somehow very you. Please don’t be upset. I went to Nacy’s, the diner I work at, and graffitied for you, Tyler the Smiler. I asked my friends to stop calling you Spicy boy and they are now just referring to you as Tyler for now. If anyone gives you shit for wearing anything please give them hell. Seriously you rocked that look. Oh, and sick Emaline on mean people, she’s terrifying. Hope you like the picture.  
-Oliver “

Inside the envelope was a picture of the cheerleader on the wall and Oliver was drawing a heart around it with a sharpie. Tyler broke out into a big smile and put that Polaroid, and the older one of Oliver and his friends up on his wall. 

~~~~~

Tyler woke up the next morning and smiled as soon as he saw the pictures by his door. He looked at them for a while, looking at Oliver’s cute face that he was making in the cheerleader picture. Cute face. Cute. Oliver was cute. Also pretty. Very pretty. And nice. Rad. Amazing  
....Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuh. Sorry I couldn’t sleep and wrote this bit and definitely did not proof read I’m sorry!!

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah so I know some things are wrong in Tyler's letter, like he uses the wrong your and to, and he doesn't use apostrophes, but I did that because he struggles so much with reading so don't worry I know how to use those words correctly...most of the time ;P  
> Also I know this chapter is short but don't worry i have the whole story planned out.


End file.
